lost
by headindacloudzz
Summary: Emma goes missing, which makes Tancred realize he really cares about her.and he'll do anything to get her back.What will happen in the end?TancredEmma even though they're seperated through almost the whole story and if i don't get reviews,no new chapters
1. Chapter 1

He stared at her in complete amazement. He couldn't take his eyes of her. It had only been a summer since he'd seen her, but now she looked even more beautiful then ever. She was 15 now. Tancred couldn't believe that a few years ago, she'd been just a little girl.

Emma glanced at him, and he turned away, a deep blush spreading across his face. He heard her giggle, then whisper to Olivia, but he didn't hear the exact words.

Olivia approached him as Emma skipped away to her next class. "Just tell her you like her already, Tanc," She advised.

"I can't. She doesn't like me more than a friend, I bet."

"You can't be sure until you tell her," She said complacently.

"I've got classes and school work to worry about, Olivia. I can't worry about this right now." Tancred lied. He was just a chicken. But he would never admit that to Olivia.

"Since when do you worry about classes?"

He shrugged and walked off. It was the last class of the week, and then he would be able to go home. His best friend, Lysander Sage, joined him and they walked to class together.

Just before they entered the classroom, Lysander turned to him and they stopped. "I'm worried about you, Tancred," He admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since school started, you've been acting weird. Especially lately, mostly when you're around Emma. I've been wondering if you like her."

Tancred shook his head, "She's just my friend."

Lysander observed his face carefully, "You're lying," he finally concluded. He knew Tancred better than Tancred knew himself sometimes. Tancred could tell himself he didn't like Emma that way, but he really did, and everybody could see it.

* * *

On the bus ride back to their homes from school, Lysander and Tancred talked with Emma and her friend Jamie, who was one of Emma's best friends. Emma seemed to have a new all around confidence to her that Tancred admired. How had she changed so much over one summer?

"Emma," Tancred said suddenly, "What's happened to you?"

Emma looked taken aback for a moment, but then her face grew grave and she stared down at her hands. "Nothing."

"But last year, you were completely different than you are right now. Why'd you change?" He pestered her.

If only she could tell him….

Luckily, the bus stopped at her bus stop and she stood up quickly, only to get stopped by Tancred.

"Emma, you can tell me,"

Emma took a deep breath and shook her head. "Good-bye, Tancred," She said firmly. The way she said it made Tancred feel like he'd just lost something special.

* * *

That night, Tancred got a phone call that turned his world around.

He was in the middle of eating dinner when the phone rang. For a minute he sat there and for some reason, his stomach twisted and his heart pounded nervously.

"Tancred, will you get that for us?" His mother asked.

Tancred nodded and stood to retrieve the phone. "Hello?"

"Tancred, is that you?" Came Jamie's voice. When had she gotten his number?

"Yes," He said cautiously.

"Something horrible has happened. I went over to Emma's house after I got home because I had something of hers and her aunt had told me Emma was in her room. When I went up there, she wasn't there. Her aunt and I searched every nook and cranny of the house, but Emma wasn't there. And she was no where around the bookshop. The police have been looking for her for hours, but they haven't found anything yet." She said in almost one breath.

Tancred was so shocked that he almost dropped the phone. "What?"

"Emma's gone missing, Tancred,"

So Tancred had indeed lost something special. He'd lost the girl he cared about most in the world. The rage filling inside him for not getting that answer from Emma that day about what was wrong with her came out in a raging wind that sent All the plates on the dinner table flying. It was a good thing they were paper.

He stormed up to his room and locked himself in. He absolutely had to find her.

* * *

**yes, Emma's gone missing. and the only way someone will find her is if i get 4 reviews per chapter. if not, then i'll hold the chapter ransom until i do. so either review, or wonder what's happened to Emma and when her and Tancred will get together.**

**xoxo, alliey1213 ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend passed, but there was no sign of Emma. Everybody searched the city for her. They were all disappointed when the bird girl didn't show up.

"How could this have happened? Do you think she was kidnapped?" Tancred wondered while he walked down the streets near the Cathedral with Lysander.

"She was in her room when she left, and according to what Jamie told me earlier, her window was open. My guess is she flew out."

"But why would she leave? She was so happy here."

Lysander stopped and turned to his best friend. "Tancred, you can't judge a book by a cover," he said, using one of Emma's favorite phrases, "Maybe she was just pretending to be happy. Maybe there was more going on with Emma than we thought."

Tancred was silent for a while as he processed this. So Emma maybe had purposely run away. Had she been planning it? Was that why she was acting so weird? So confident?

Suddenly, Tancred got the feeling that he was being watched, but he looked around and saw no one looking his way. He walked on, but the feeling nagged him for a while, and then vanished. Strange.

"This search isn't going anywhere," Lysander concluded after a while longer. "I think we should head home,"

Tancred nodded and they headed towards the heights, and to their houses.

His parents were sitting in the living room, both with worried expressions on their faces. Once Tancred came into the room, they turned hopeful.

"Did you find her, dear?" His mother wondered.

Tancred shook his head and headed up to his room. He bit his bottom lip to get over the surge of rage running through his body, but it didn't work. The room was a total disaster in only moments. He sat on the mattress that was sitting on the floor and stared down at his hands.

He scanned the room and noticed that lying in the middle of the floor lay an envelope he'd never seen before. He looked at it curiously, then approached it and opened it cautiously.

Two pieces of paper fell out. One was lined paper, and the other was drawing paper. He unfolded both of them.

_Tancred_,  
_As you know, I have gone away. I wanted to say good-bye. I may never see you again. Trust me, I wanted to stay, but I have to go, and I have my reasons. You and everybody keep yourselves safe. If you try to find me, horrible things will happen.  
__Take care,  
__Emma_

He stared at it for a few moments and took it in. So Emma had left at her own will, but had been forced. He wondered even more what had happened to the girl he knew. The Emma he'd known before the school year started was so different. He had to find her, and he didn't care what horrible things happened. He would die to find her.

Next, he grabbed the drawing paper and unfolded it. On the paper was a picture of a tollroc with golden rays of sun hitting its outstretched wings. On the bottom were the words "just let me go" scrawled in Emma's perfect writing.

Tancred clenched his fist. He couldn't let her go. It was impossible for someone like Tancred, who was as stubborn as a mule, and Emma knew that. Was she really doing this? Was she messing with his head? She knew that Tancred wouldn't give up until he found her, no matter if there's silly notes and pictures telling him not to.

He hurried to Lysander's house to show him the drawing and the note. Lysander was a little shocked, but all in all, he seemed sort of pleased. "At least she's still thinking of us,"

Tancred nodded, "But Lysander, we can't stop searching for her. No matter what that note says,"

Lysander thought that they should follow the warning, but the look on his friends face made him think otherwise. "We'll search until we find her." He promised.

Tancred grinned broadly. They had to find Emma, absolutely had to.

* * *

**sorry its so short, but its all that i could think of for this chapter. please review! remember, at least 4 reviews.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


	3. Chapter 3

Even though they wanted to search, they had no way to go any farther. They'd already scanned almost the whole city, and were at a dead end.

The endowed met at the Pet's Café to discuss how to find their dear friend.

No one really had an idea.

"I'll get us some snacks," Tancred offered and stood. He headed over to the counter where Orvil Ominous stood behind the counter.

"Any luck finding her yet?" He wondered.

Tancred shook his head sadly and ordered some snacks. Before he turned, two men dressed in suits and sunglasses walked up behind him. They were talking quietly, but Tancred could hear them.

"She's not very happy about this situation," One said. He was taller than the other with unruly red hair.

"Of course she's not. Who would be happy if they were forced from their environment?" The other said. He was a brunette.

"We've kept that bird child in the city. She's in her home." The first said.

Tancred froze and gripped the plate tightly. Bird child? Were they talking about Emma?

"Why does Boss have an obsession with that Tolly family?"

"Apparently her father was a friend of Boss's. He turned on Boss to become an inventor and with one of his invention's almost killed Boss. That's the reason we can't see his face. After he got rid of Nancy, and then her father, he's decided to get rid of the girl now. I'm surprised she came to us."

"As am I. She must not want to hurt those friends of hers. That was the threat."

They were definitely talking about Emma. Emma would give anything for her friends, and they were talking about her family. But they couldn't get rid of her.

"Hey, boy, hurry up!" one demanded. Tancred turned to leave, but both caught sight of his face. They left quickly, with two st. Bernards.

Tancred hurried away, back to his friends and told them about what he heard.

They all abandoned their food and left to search the city even more deeply. Tancred was so nervous for Emma that he was shaking. They couldn't hurt Emma. She was too innocent.

"It'll be okay," Lysander promised.

"You don't know that," Tancred told him.

"Those two men didn't know you heard them. If they're as bad as they seem, they would have hurt you by now for hearing what their plot."

Tancred shrugged, "At least she's in the city. We'll find her. We have to or maybe we'll never see her again."

"We'll search to any extent," Lysander promised. "We'll search just for you,"

"Why just for me?" Tancred wondered.

"Well, you are the one that cares the most about her. I mean, you do like her, don't you? And apparently she cares about you because she sent you that note and not Olivia."

Tancred blushed slightly at the thought. "Let's find her," He concluded and headed towards the one place her hadn't looked, which he thought was unlikely.

He entered the wood's outside his stormy home.

* * *

**if you want to know how the search in the woods goes, review please. i've updated early just because i'm so bored. remember, 4 reviews. if you want to know how many more you need, i have a chart on my profile page for this story and different**


	4. Chapter 4

Tancred somehow got seperated by Lysander. He couldn't find his friend anywhere. One moment he had been next to Tancred,t he next he had been gone.

Now he had two people to search for.

It grew dark quickly, but Tancred didn't give up. He just kept looking more. He was getting deeper and deeper. There was no way he could stop. "Emma! Lysander!" He called, over and over again. "Lysander! Where'd you go? You're supposed to help me find her!"

It finally became so dark he couldn't see what was ahead of him.

He ran into something. He wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't a tree, becase it hadn't been painful, and it seemed like he'd run into cloth. It was breathing, so was it a person?

"Who's there?" He wondered.

"You lookin' for the girl?" A familiar voice wondered. It was the bulky guy from the Pets Cafe. Tancred gulped with fear.

"Yes," He said after a moment. "I thought so. Well, let me tell you this, we've already moved her. She was here, but now she's not. We figured out we were too close to a friend. I guess we were right. You're that kid that was holding us up in line earlier, weren't you?"

Tancred nodded. He'd just noted that this guy was American. Both of them had been. Why were they here and what did they want with Emma? "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing, yet. All we did was threaten her. Her father was a big disapointment to us. We've gotten rid of him, and now its time to get rid of the next generation of Tolly's, which means the girl. But she came on her own will, so you can't say we took her, got it, kid?"

Tancred scowled at the man. "Tell me where she is." He demanded.

The man chuckled. "No."

With all the force Tancred could find in his body, he made a strong wind and a life threatening bolt of lightning attack the guy. Tancred smiled with victory.

But the man didn't get hit by Tancred's ability. "What the..."

"You can't hurt me." he said. He had a sheild that protected him, Tancred knew.

Tancred stepped back, ready to run. He had a bad feeling about everything now. He'd probably never find Emma with these guys around. He had a feeling that the other one was endowed too, and there were more than just those two hiding Emma. Tancred also knew that all of them had endowments that were stronger than the average one's. That was definitly something to worry about. "I won't try."

"You know too much," The man said, trying to grab Tancred by the arm as he fled from the woods.

Once Tancred got back to his home, he grabbed the phone and called Lysander's house.

"I'm sorry, but he's not here Tancred," His mother said, "I thought he was with you."

"But I kind of lost sight of him and I'm worried, Mrs. Sage. We were in the woods by my house looking for Emma and he just suddenly disapeared. I think he was taken by the guys that took Emma." Tancred said in a rush. His best friend couldn't be missing. It wasn't possible. Who'd be next? Charlie? Billy? Olivia? Who?

It only seemed like a matter of time.

But then Tancred thought for a moment and the most ingenious plan popped into his head. He had to get caught, too. He needed to fight from the inside to save Emma and Lysander. It was the only way.

He hoped that his chance to get caught wasn't ruined after today, though.

* * *

**sorry if this chapter's kind of short. It's all I could think of for it. It might be a while before I update even with 4 reviews because I'm going into writers block with this story. All my creativity is going towards a story I've made up myself, and not really towards my CotRK stuff. But I'll try. I have a lot of extra time on my hands and stuff since its my summer vacation, so I'll try.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


End file.
